Cute As A Button
by CC the Bug
Summary: Coraline always wanted a sibling, until she got stuck with one. When her new adopted brother comes, things go down hill, especially when the Beldam finds an interest in little Austin Jones. By Toni
1. Arrivals and Arguments

**Hello people of Fan Fiction, it's me, Katy's best friend and you fellow writer, Toni. I, as Katy would say, "hacked into her account", but there was no hacking, she said it was okay to use it, so I just 'let myself in.' So yeah, I know, another Coraline work, and I erased my old one, I know. I just didn't like it very much and I thought up this idea so I though, why not?**

**One quick thing. Bio:**

**Name: Austin Trent Jones  
Age: 9  
Hair color: dark red  
Eye color: dark blue  
Info: Austin is mischievous and clever, he can think on his feet. He doesn't like Coraline, and is resentful of his new home, but he deals with it anyway. He likes going out into the fog and searching around, due to his natural curiosity. Austin is smart but doesn't know what he's capable of, why else would the Other Mother be interested in him?**

**I'm not used to Disclaimers yet because I don't usually write fan fiction, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline or anything related to the movie, I only own my own characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Coraline Jones remembered a time when she wanted a little sister, to have someone to play with, to have someone to look up to her. She'd begged her mother for another sibling, but after countless arguments and promises that were to be inevitable broken, Coraline soon gave up on her wish.

Over the years she'd come to love being an only child. But deep inside she still wanted a sibling.

But when she got one, he just got her into more trouble.

It was a regular day in Ashland, Oregon, it was cloudy but with no sign of rain. Coraline Jones was sitting in the living room of her family's flat, her hazel eyes swam over the television set with no interest. She had nothing better to do for now, Wybie was at the dentist with his Grandma for the morning, he was coming home later for a movie marathon they were going to watch at his house. But for the next few hours or so, she had nothing to do.

Her father had gone to some sort of convention for the week and her mother was gone when she woke up. There was a note on the fridge that said:

_Coraline,_

_Gone to do some errands. Be good while I'm gone,  
will be back shortly. There is food in the fridge in  
case you get hungry._

_Love, Mom_

Coraline crumpled the note and threw it behind her, uncaring. "How long is 'shortly'?" Coraline thought out loud.

"Coraline, I have a surprise for you!" her mother's voice called from the front door.

"Apparently not that long," Coraline thought out loud again and went to go see her mother's surprise.

_I just hope it's not like the time she tried to surprise me with a dog and it got hit by a truck, _Coraline thought bitterly.

"What's the surprise?" Coraline asked, trying to sound enthusiastic, "It's not another dog is it?"

"No, Mrs. Lovat doesn't allow dogs on _this _particular flat," Mrs. Jones joked, although still using her usual uninterested tone, "This is better."

Now Coraline wasn't faking her enthusiasm, "What is it Mom?"

Mrs. Jones stepped aside, revealing a nine-year old boy with messy red hair and frigid blue eyes. "Coraline, this is Austin. Austin this is Coraline."

"And why is he here?" Coraline asked, skeptical of her surprise.

"Coraline, don't be rude, say hello to your new brother."

Coraline froze, "B-brother! He can not be my brother- Mom, I ask for a little sister for ages, and now you give me...that!"

"That?" Austin spoke up, "You're one to talk! And what is up with your blue hair, this isn't the circus!"

"What about your hair?" Coraline snapped, "It's as red as a firetruck!"

"At least mine's natural, _Caroline_," Austin mocked.

"It's _Coraline! C-O-R-A-L-I-N-E!" _Coraline yelled.

"I didn't know you could spell such a big word," Austin smirked, "Now try to understand this. I H-A-T-E-"

"Children!" Mrs. Jones cut in, keeping them apart, "You need to get along!"

"There's no way I'll _ever_ get along with _her_," Austin said and ran up the stairs to his guest room.

_He's going to be a real pain_, Coraline thought with finality.

Coraline had had her little brother for less that a half hour, and she already wanted him gone.

* * *

**A/N: I edited this chapter, by A LOT. So yeah, hope this is kind of better Artemis629! Oh and my name is just Toni, but it's usually short for Antonia. Hope that helps!  
**


	2. A Harmless Prank

Chapter 2

"I just can't believe her!" Coraline complained to her best friend, Wybie Lovat, as they walked to the well. They'd just finished the movie and were free to do as they pleased, which meant; nothing. "I mean, she didn't even ask if it was okay with me! Urgh! I can't believe she let that little monster into my inner sanctum!"

"I-inner sanctum?" Wybie snickered.

"Even worse, your nerdy-ness is rubbing off on me," she said punching him in the arm teasingly.

Wybie laughed, "Still, b-be nice to the kid, r-r-remember he was _adopted."_

"Still, he's a intruder in my house and I don't like it," Coraline continued, talking as much as Wybie without the stuttering, "I just don't like it at all! I wish I could just get a refund for him and take him back to wherever while mom and dad are away at that convention this weekend."

"That's a little harsh d-don't you think, I mean he _is_ your b-brother," Wybie stuttered.

"He's not my brother!" Coraline snapped, "he's just some kid who I don't even know."

"Okay Jonesy, what ever you say," Wybie surrendered, knowing it was useless. When Coraline was angry like this, it was just better to back off and let her blow off some steam. Even if she could hold a grudge.

. . .

"I can't believe her!" Austin complained to his best friend, Gunner, over the phone, "Jenny just ships me off to some weird place called the Pink Palace and expects me to accept this weird, blue-haired freak named...uh, Caroline."

"It can't be that bad," Gunner's voice spoke.

"Yes, it is, I _hate _it here and I haven't been here a full day yet!" Austin went on. That was the good thing about Gunner, he was a great listener, even if Austin wasn't, "How's New York?"

"Loud, I stepped out of the apartment building and was automatically swept away, in three minutes I was three New York blocks away from home," Gunner complained, "Well, good luck. Over and out Nitsua."

"Over and out Rennug," Austin said and hung up.

_Gunner's the lucky one, he get's to be in New York, while I'm here in Ashland, the place where boring is an understate,_ Austin thought to himself, _I might as well look around. Mrs. Jones said there was a crazy blue man and two ancient wack-job 'fortunetellers'. _

Austin walked quickly down the stairs, at the door her shoved his feet into his black and green sneakers and slipped on his loose, blue jeans jacket over his large, hand-me-down hockey jersey, but he didn't even like hockey. He stepped off the porch, a light fog was collecting low to the ground. Austin couldn't even see where he was stepping.

_At least I can go exploring around here_, he thought, _that's one thing this place hasn't taken from me, my natural curiosity._

He continued walking until he saw Coraline walking with a boy with wild, curly brown hair. Austin thought of this as the perfect opportunity to give her a look on how things would be going. He quickly scavenged up a banana slug, _this'll do just fine_, he thought mischievously.

Coraline and, who Austin assumed was, her friend came closer, Austin crouched down and hid in the fog. He silently snuck up behind Coraline and gently pulled back her jacket collar.

"Good luck little guy," Austin reassured the banana slug and slipped it into her shirt.

The reaction was almost instant, Coraline screamed, jumped, and started beating the back of her shirt. Austin stifled his snickers, and skillfully caught the banana slug as it slithered out of her shirt.

Coraline glared at him, "You're dead twerp!"

"Catch me if you can, _Caroline_!" Austin mocked before he darted to the front door of the Pink Palace.

Coraline ran after him, her anger clouding her thoughts, leaving only one thought in her mind, _Kill that kid!_

**

* * *

**

A/N: **Okay, two things. **

**Jenny was Austin's foster mother.**

**And no banana slugs were harmed in this chapter, just in case you were wondering.**

**R&R please!  
**


	3. The Little Door

**A/N: Thank you to, Artemis629 and coraline5555 for reviewing! Seriously, it mean a lot to me! On with the story!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Austin rammed through the front door, Coraline was right at his heels. He ran past the stairs, down the endless hall, and took a left. He tripped into the parlor room as Coraline grabbed the back of his shirt. He slid across the room until he hit his head against the wall.

He rubbed his head and checked to see if his blood was on the wall, instead he found a door behind the wall paper.

"Hey Caroline, where does this door go?" Austin asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Coraline stammered, "I-it goes n-nowhere, it's supposed t-to be b-b-cricked up."

Austin didn't believe her for one second, but he didn't want her to know what he was going to do, "Okay, fine. Have it your way Caroline."

He got up and hurried up the stairs before she could remember he anger toward him.

_What was up with her and that door? She started acting all weird, well weirder,_ Austin thought as he ascended the staircase, _but I _do _want to see what's behind that door._

He looked through his backpack until he found what he was looking for; his lock picking kit. he'd gotten it from a guy who came to the orphanage one day, he was a locksmith and didn't need this small kit anymore.

Austin shoved it into his jacket pocket and headed down the stairs, Coraline wasn't in the parlor when he got there, so he approached the door. He put his ear to it, for a second he could have sworn he heard something humming behind it.

_Come on Austin,_ he told himself, _you're overreacting. Caroline was just being her weird self, that's it._

Austin opened up his kit and looked through it. To his surprise there was an extra key, a black iron key with a button for a handle.

"What's this doing here?" he thought out loud.

He decided to give it a try, he put the key into the lock and, to his surprise, the key turned and the door opened.

"Aw, come on," Austin groaned as he stared at the bricked up door.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, Austin found the door. Now the rest is almost completely predictable, but now I_ will _make it as unpredictable as possible! R&R please!  
**


	4. Good Night

**A/N: Thank you to AutumnLovat for reviewing! Three reviews for three chapters, and they're from people who are interested in my story. This makes me feel so great! Thanks you guys for reviewing!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Austin flopped onto his guest room bed, pulled up the covers, and closed his eyes.

"Hey you."

He opened his eyes and in the door way stood a thirteen-year old girl with blue hair and hazel eyes.

He sat up, "What do _you_ want?"

"Just saying good night," Coraline said leaning on the door frame.

Austin was skeptical, "Why?"

"Because I'm your sister?" Coraline said like it was obvious.

"And since when have you wanted to be my sister?" Austin asked.

"Well, you _are _my new brother, and you're going to be here for awhile, so I might as well treat you nicely," Coraline looked as if every word was painful for her. That was when Austin saw through her rouge.

"Your mom put you up to this, didn't she?"

"What? How could you think-"

"Didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. But I did come in here to say good night," Coraline said.

"Okay..." Austin said skeptically.

"Well, good night dweeb," Coraline said.

Austin smiled, "Night Caroline."

Coraline left with a smile and left Austin to go to sleep.

_Did she smile when she left? _Austin wondered as he drifted off into sleep, _No, she couldn't have. Did she?_

. . .

Austin woke up to a voice, humming a song. He bolted up right in his sleep, he could have sworn he felt something pulling him. Luring him to something.

Or someone.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! R&R please!  
**


	5. Closest To Home

**A/N: Three chapters already and it's only 4:53 PM! Now here's the one that I've been waiting for, since...yesterday? Wow, I'm getting this done faster than I thought... R&R please!**

**Oh and I keep forgetting Disclaimers, ugh! I'm not used to this!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Coraline or any Coraline characters, I only own Austin.**

**There!I remembered.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Austin shuffled down the stairs and stepped into the parlor, once again his curiosity had led him here. He thought he heard the humming from behind the little wallpaper door. He kneeled down next to the door and swung it open, he expected bricks but instead found a blue and purple tunnel.

_Maybe this place isn't so bad,_ he thought.

He crawled through the cushion-like tunnel and crawled through the other side. He found himself back in the parlor, but something caught his attention. It was the familiar humming he'd been hearing. He heard it coming from the kitchen.

_Don't go Austin! Get back into the tunnel, it might be dangerous! _his conscience told him.

_What's the harm? Go check it out! _his curiosity told him.

As usual, his curiosity was his guide. He stepped into the kitchen the see Mrs. Jones standing at the stove, her back toward him.

"M-Mrs. Jones, is everything o-okay?" Austin stammered nervously, inside he was really shy, but he didn't like to show it.

Mrs. Jones turned around, "Everything is just fine, Austin dear."

She looked like how she should have been, same hair, same white sweater, the only difference was her eyes. He didn't even think those things counted as eyes, because in their place were two charcoal black buttons.

A shiver ran down his back at the sight o them, "Y-you're not my legal guardian, the last time I checked Mrs. Jones didn't have-" Austin gulped "-b-b-bu-"

"B-b-b-buttons?" she button eyed woman finished, "I'm your Other Mother sweetheart."

Austin didn't like the sound of that, "Mrs. Jones isn't my mother, w-which means you're not my mother e-either, my mother is-" He stopped himself.

"But, I am _Coraline's_ Other Mother, and you can call me that if you like." She said Coraline as if the word was a bad taste in her mouth, "But you don't have to, if that is what you wish." Her tone sounded genuinely hurt, not like the fake hurt Austin had heard before, the Other Mother didn't seem so bad.

"Oh, okay." Was all Austin could say.

The Other Mother gained her sweet tone when she said, "You seem hungry, would you like something to eat?"

Austin realized they'd skipped out on dinner, Mrs. Jones was pretty busy in Mr. Jones' study the whole day, and Coraline had avoided him. He nodded.

The Other Mother looked pleased with this, she led him into the dining room, she told him to take a seat anywhere. He chose a seat at the bottom of the table, the Other Mother sat at the head.

The spread in front of him was extravagant, there was a baked chicken, mashed potatoes, everything that Austin had missed out on Thanksgiving.

"Go, eat, enjoy," Other Mother mused.

Austin didn't need to be told twice, he took a leg of chicken, four big scoops of mashed potatoes, and a baked roll.

"Would you like any gravy?" Other Mother asked motioning to the small locomotive circling the table.

"No thank you," Austin politely declined. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he was behaving perfectly; just for the Other Mother.

He continued to eat until his plate was empty, but he didn't feel like eating anymore. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.

"I'm kinda tired, I guess I'll be-"

The Other Mother rose form her seat and walked over to him, "Yes, I suppose you do need your sleep. I'll lead you to your room and you can get some rest. come along now."

She led Austin up the staircase and into what used to be the guest room, now it looked like the room he'd always wanted. The walls were painted azure blue, with a white bookcase filled with his comic book collection, his coin collection, and his books of world records. His bed was an army green rope hammock suspending from one wall to the other, a giant origami dragon hung across the room by the ceiling, it's wings extended, covering the entire ceiling with it's wingspan. You could se it's scales and everything. Finally a desk was next to his hammock, with a picture of his best friend and him in front of the orphanage back in Boston.

That was why Gunner was so lucky to be in New York, not because it was the 'greatest city in the world', but because it was closer to home.

Austin lied down on the bed, now he was sad, he didn't even protest when the Other Mother kissed him good night.

He closed his eyes, and had one thought before he drifted off, _I just want to go home._

**A/N: Longest chapter so far! 959 words! But it's still pretty short compared to my original story chapters...*sigh* R&R please!**

**Dasvidanya!**


	6. Meeting the Neighbors

**A/N: Thank you to Queen Lucy of Awesomeness for reviewing. already the sixth chapter! R&R please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline, duh...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Austin woke up in his regular guest bedroom, with white chipping paint and a creaky floor.

_When I said I wanted to go home, this wasn't what I meant, _he thought.

Reluctantly he got out of bed and went down stairs for breakfast. He now noticed how bad the flat was, last night it looked new and clean, now it looked old with a layer of dust on everything. He couldn't help but feel disappointed with his new home.

"Morning Austin, sleep well?" Mrs. Jones asked as he entered the kitchen. Coraline was sitting across from her.

"Yeah, I guess, but I had this weird dream," he said getting himself some orange juice.

"Really?" Coraline asked, jumping into the conversation, "What was it about?"

"Well, there was this lady with button eyes and a big dinner, but I was probably just hungry when I went to bed," Austin said, making sure to add the part about him being hungry for a cover.

"Oh, really," Mrs. Jones said.

"Interesting," Coraline said, she was acting pretty weird.

Austin poured himself some orange juice and got a bowl for cereal, once he got his Frosted Flakes he sat down and started eating.

"Austin, why don't you go and say hello to our neighbors," Mrs. Jones proposed taking a sip of her coffee.

"But didn't you say the blue man was crazy and those old fortunetellers were wack-jobs?" Austin asked with his mouth full. His manners were one thing that made him believe last night was a dream.

Mrs. Jones stood up, nodded, and left the room.

Austin looked to Coraline, "What are you going to do Caroline?"

"Be as far away from you as possible," she said and left the kitchen.

Austin just shrugged and finished his breakfast.

He got dressed into cargo jeans, a t-shirt that said "_Bite Me_" on the front, his black and green sneakers, and his loose jeans jacket, and headed out. He decided to go to the attic flat, where the crazy blue man lived.

Austin ascended the stairs, soon he was in front of the door. Before he could knock a man with a Russian accent's voice boomed, "Intruder! Trying to take peek an mushkas!"

Austin spun around to see a large, tall blue man with a tangled handlebar mustache hanging upside down in front of him. The man did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"I-I'm not an intruder, I-I'm Austin Jones, I just came yesterday," he stuttered. He hadn't even realized this was the first time he'd referred to himself as a 'Jones'.

"I did not not the Jones wife had baby, no?" the blue man said, balancing on the railing by one hand.

"No, she doesn't. I was adopted," Austin clarified.

"Oh, so sorry," the blue man said, flipping up into the air and landing with one foot on the railing, "I am the Amazing Bobinsky, but you may call me Mr. B, because Amazing I already know that I am."

Austin was dumbfounded, "Well, what are mushkas?"

"Mice!" M. B exclaimed, "For Jumping Mouse Circus!"

"Jumping Mice?" Austin repeated, "For your circus." _Okay, this place is weird, _he thought.

"Well, must go, dasvidanya, Author!" he said disappearing in an array of flips and somersaults over the roof.

"Au-_stin_," Austin corrected.

Austin reluctantly rushed down the stairs to the basement flat, he looked down at the "_DO NOT WHISTLE INSIDE_" mat. Out of curiosity he whistled. Scottish Terriers snarled and scratched at the door, scaring Austin.

"I'm guessing that's why you don't whistle," Austin mumbled to himself.

A short elderly woman with curled pink hair answered the door, "Why, hello young man," she greeted, "Merriam! A young gentleman is here to sell us something."

"Tell him to go away April! I'm busy!"

The woman opened her mouth o yell something back when Austin cut in, "Oh, I'm not a salesman. I'm Austin Jones, I just came yesterday."

"Oh, then come in, come in deary," she said, "I'm Miss Spink, and that old bat is Miss Forcible."

"Miss Spink and Forcible?" Austin repeated as he entered the flat, already regretting coming.

The Scottish Terrier dogs jumped at Austin, trying to play, but Austin wasn't in the mood. He took a seat on the couch, but the dogs still followed, they hopped up onto the couch and continued to try and get Austin to play with them. Even if most of them looked like it would take them an hour to fetch a ball. One locked his cheek and another sniffed his jacket, the rest of them rested at his feet and some went to circle Miss Spink's chair.

"Merriam, put the kettle on!" Miss Spink called, "Prepare some oolong tea."

"No, I think he'd prefer Jasmine," Miss Forcible argued.

"No, oolong," Miss Spink insisted.

"I just want hot chocolate," Austin interrupted.

"Jasmine it is then!" Miss Forcible declared and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, Mrs. Jones said that you're...fortunetellers?" Austin tried as he stroked a terrier's sleek black fur.

"Why yes," Miss Spink said. She turned around to get something behind her, and Austin bolted out the door just as Miss Forcible came in with the tea.

Once he was outside he grumbled, "Crazy dingbats."

He jumped down the hill, lifting fog off the ground as he jumped. Something jumped on his head, startling him as he tumbled down the hill. He landed on his back, staring into big icy blue eyes.

"S-sorry kid, he j-just jumped off my b-bike I don't know what h-happened!" a boy with curly brown hair stuttered.

The cat slowly blinked at Austin and jumped off of him and onto the boy's shoulders.

"I'm Wybie, Wybie Lovat," he said helping Austin up, "It's short for Wybourne, thank you v-very much."

"Wybie? You know, I'm not even going to ask," Austin decided, "I'm Austin, Austin-just Austin."

"Ah, the n-new Jones kid," Wybie said.

"I'm not a Jones," Austin snapped.

_You cannot deny what you are, you can only accept it,_ a calm, low voice said in his mind.

He looked at the cat, it only nodded slowly.

"I must be out of my mind," Austin grumbled.

"Huh? What are you saying? You're making no sense!" Wybie asked.

Austin shook his head, "Never mind, I'll see you later Why-were-you-born." He punched him in the arm and headed inside. Avoiding the icy stare of a certain black cat.

"Pfft, and you say you're not a Jones," Wybie mumbled as he got on his bike and rode off.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough, it was my birthday June 28 and I've been busy this past week. And this chapter was pretty long. R&R please?**


	7. Questions Unanswered

**A/N: *stifles yawn* Tired, but still writing. It's about midnight, and still writing. But by the time I post this it'll be day time and you won't get this. R&R please.**

**I remembered the Disclaimer again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline, or anything Coraline related. I just own my characters**

**Yes, that's right there are more characters coming.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Coraline stopped Austin at the door, her expression dead serious.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" he asked as she steered him into the kitchen, "Well, besides the obvious."

"Haha, cute," Coraline said as she plopped him into a seat. She took a seat herself and said, 'So, tell me about this...uh, _dream _of yours."

"Why do you care?" Austin asked, Coraline gave him an icy stare and he gave in, "Fine, I'll tell you Caroline, but I don't know why it matters so much to you."

"Go on," Coraline urged.

Austin began to weave his tale to her, telling her about the Other Mother, the dinner, the room, but he purposely left out a few points about his past. Once he finished he looked at Coraline, she was turning red with anger and he had no clue why. He thought she'd explode any minute.

"Caroline?"

"You listen here twerp, you had better not go near that door _ever _again!"

"Wait, why? And since when are you-"

"Listen, I've lived here longer than you have, and I've seen more things."

"What do you-"

"Just don't go near that door again!"

"You're not listening to-"

"Really Austin, you'd better stay away from that door. Swear?"

"But-"

"Swear?"

"Okay, fine, I'll-"

"Good."

And with that she left the kitchen, leaving Austin with so many questions left unanswered.

He walked over to the fridge, and noticed a note attached. It read:

_Dear Coraline and Austin,_

_You two had better behave, your father and I are out of town for the next week.  
Coraline is in charge, and Austin; try to make the best of this. Please?  
I promise you, when we come back you two will be closer than anything._

_From,  
Mom_

Austin growled at the note, he knew without a single doubt that that would never happen. He would always hate this place, and eventually th_e_y'd ship him back to the orphanage, just like everyone else. Just like...

**A/N: Don't worry, eventually you'll know Austin's past, but in time. R&R please.**


	8. Unthinkable

**A/N: Thank you TARDIS Queen and Queen Lucy of Awesomeness for reviewing. I got this idea last night, just as I was falling asleep, and since then I've been itching to write it down. So here it goes, in this chapter you meet someone from Austin's past. Character Bio:**

**Name: Dahlia Adelaide Parker (Pronounced: DAY-LEE-UH)  
Nickname: Daylie  
Age: 9  
Hair Color: Dark Honey  
Eye Color: Blue Hazel  
Info.: Daylie is sweet and caring, she'd been friends with Austin ever since they met. She's Austin opposite and is very quiet, but can be herself around him and their friend Gunner. But how will Austin feel when he sees the Other Mother has made an Other Daylie?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CORALINE IN ANYWAY I JUST OWN MY CHARACTERS**

**R&R please  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

Austin settled himself into bed, for awhile he stared up at the ceiling, he really missed the orphanage. He'd always wanted to get adopted into a nice family and stay there. But it never happened that way. As he opened his mind, he thought about someone, someone he hadn't thought about in what seemed like forever. He thought about Daylie Parker.

_She'd been my childhood friend, every time I'd been sent back, she'd be waiting on the front 'd give me her warm smile, and walk with me inside so I wasn't alone, _Austin thought, _But ever since the accident, she's never waited on those steps for me again._

He drifted off into sleep, but it was more of a restless sleep, he was trying to erase his mind of what had happened, of the guilt, of the undying feeling toward her. But to no avail. He could even hear her voice, singing the song the Other Mother was humming. He woke with a start, he could hear it, deafeningly loud in his mind.

Without realizing it he was kneeling in front of the door behind the wallpaper, absently he opened it. Revealing the blue and purple tunnel, he crawled through it, and entered the parlor. The singing had stopped, he was almost glad about that.

"Welcome back honey," the Other Mother said as he entered the kitchen with the same bitter-sweet tone, she ruffled his hair and gave him a smile, an entire breakfast for two was layed out in front of her, "Sit, I bet you're starving."

"Yes, ma'am," he said sitting down next to her. He scooped up strawberries onto his waffles and placed some whip cream on top as well. He took a bite and caught the Other Mother staring at him. He swallowed, "What is it?" he asked.

"You're just as cute as a button," she said sweetly. Austin let the irony sink in before he continued.

He noticed the flower vase in the center of the table, with flowery vines spilling out delicately and the elegant honey colored flowers standing in the vase

"Honeysuckle," Austin claimed.

"That's right, I just thought you'd like them," the Other Mother said.

"Yeah, I do," Austin lied. He really did like them, they just reminded him of...

He swallowed his last of his food but before he could say a word there was a knock on the front door. "Why don't you go get that Austin," the Other Mother urged.

"Uh, alright," Austin said and walked to the front door. He was relieved to get away, even for a few moments. But he found it odd, she'd asked _him _to get the door, she'd been doing everything else for him, what difference did this make?

"Hello?" he said as he opened the door, but he stopped cold when he saw who was standing before him.

It was almost her, from her shy, sweet smile to her straight honey hair, but instead of her sea glass blue eyes there were two orphan blue buttons.

"Hello Austin," she said.

"D-Daylie?"

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one's kinda short. And you just say the word and I can make Austin X Daylie fluff(: But only slight because they're like nine. R&R please, updates coming soon.**


	9. Hearts and Humming

**A/N: I'm actually liking Other Daylie's character more than I thought, maybe I'll write a short recap story from her point of view. But her character won't be like Other Wybie, promise; it'll be different.  
**

**And Coraline Beaton said the word, so I'll try not to disappoint(:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline in anyway I only own my characters. **

* * *

Chapter 9

"Other Daylie?" Austin repeated, as they walked to Other Bobinsky's flat. The Other Mother had said something about a Jumping Mouse Circus; but he doubted it would really be up there. Although, he didn't dare say that to the Other Mother, he just didn't want to make her angry or disappointed. He didn't know why he was being so good.

Other Daylie nodded, she opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, for a split second there was a look of alarm in her button eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Austin was concerned, "Were you going to say something?" He'd always been protective of her, it was a habit he never outgrew.

Other Daylie quickly nodded, a small hint of red coming to her cheeks. A small red blimp entered the flat through the window above the door as they approached it. Austin was about to knock when the door flipped them inside, and they landed on the floor. A smile on Austin's face as he gazed at the room in wonder.

There was a row of small cannons leading to a small orange striped tent, there was a Ferris Wheel of popcorn, and a sign next to the tent that read: _"The Amazing Bobinsky's Jumping Mouse Circus"_

Curious Austin stepped on the pedal to one of the cannons, out shot blue cotton candy, not the traditional pink. He stared at it, and looked at Other Daylie, it matched her buttons perfectly. He blushed a little and took a big bite of the cotton candy in a feeble attempt to conceal it.

_"__Lady and Gentleman, come one, come all to the Amazing Bobinsky's Jumping Mouse Circus," _a voice announced, Other Daylie took Austin's hand and led him into the tent.

Once inside Austin realized how large the tent was, the outside facade was just an illusion. The small red blimp they'd seen earlier crashed down into the center of the ring, and out sprung small mice that formed a huge heart.

Austin turned bright red when he realized it, he looked to Other Daylie and she let a small laugh at the sight of his embarrassment. But her laugh was sweet, like she wasn't making fun of him, but laughing with him. At this Austin took a large bite of his cotton candy and hid as best he could.

Austin had been spacing out, until Other Daylie pulled on his shirt, getting his attention. When he looked at the ring the mice were jumping off a tall structure, one by one. When all of them had jumped, the structure fell revealing the Amazing Bobinsky clad in a top hat, a suit with many metals, and two coal black buttons. His mustache was fixed as well as a smile upon his face. He looked nothing like the man Austin had seen the day before.

The Other Bobinsky lowered his hand and each one of the mice scampered into his sleeve, the last one; which was rolling on a dark blue ball with a red heart on it, rolled up his arm, and disappeared under Other Bobinsky's top hat.

Austin and Daylie clapped politely and Other Bobinsky accepted the applause, "Thank you, thank you, lady and gentleman."

"That was great Mr. B, I mean...amazing," Austin said with a smile.

"And you and your lovely girlfriend are welcome anytime," he said ruffling his hair, ignoring Austin objection that Other Daylie was _not _his girlfriend.

He sent them away at Austin's first yawn, and before he knew it; he was back inside his Other room. The Other Mother was tucking him in, which was odd because he wasn't objecting. He never even let Nana(not his actual grandmother) tuck him in back at the orphanage.

The Other Mother placed a light kiss on his forehead and he automatically felt tired.

He looked to Other Daylie who was standing in the doorway, "Good night," he said and drifted off. He could hear her voice humming the song.

. . .

Coraline stared at the empty bed in the guest room, she couldn't believe what she'd seen. Austin had opened the door himself and crawled through, she'd called his name but he ignored her like she wasn't even there. It was almost as if he was being...controlled.

Her blood boiled, she had only one thought, _Beldam, what have you done to my little brother!"_

**A/N: ****This one wasn't that long either, but I'll try to write longer chapters. I've just been in kind of a block lately, but I'm trying to get over it****. **

**As always...please review.  
**


	10. Nightmares and Awakenings

**A/N: Wow, that last chapter really gave me ideas for this one(: R&R please  
Oh, by the way the dream sequence is in Austin's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Coraline.**

**Almost forgot again...  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Austin dreamed of a day he hadn't thought of in a while.

_It was August 9, a day before I'd turned seven. It was just like any afternoon my mother-no, she wasn't my mother, that woman had just come home, a strange scent lingered on her breath. I'd later understood it was alcohol. There was a wild look in her eyes, she was in a bad mood. I'd learned that when she was this way, I should stay out of her way and be quiet. As soon as she slammed the door to her room I closed the door behind me, to that house, that woman, and that life.  
_

_Later that day I was walking, sipping absently on a soda a kind woman had offered me, I had refused at first, but her smile had gotten the best of me. I didn't like it very much, but I was beyond thirsty. I wasn't looking where I was going, but everyone was intentionally avoiding me anyway._

_I gingerly touched the sore spot on my left cheek, it was now a big purple blotch. It was a reminder of the night before, when I'd gotten in that woman's way and I paid for it. I had the metallic taste of blood in my mouth all night._

_I felt someone stare and turned around, I saw a flash of golden hair disappear behind a street vendor's cart. I kept walking, after a few steps I stopped and something ran into me. I turned and saw a girl with long straight honey hair and clear blue eyes standing up._

_"Why are you following me?" I demanded, "Just leave me alone."_

_"Why are you alone?" she asked as I started to leave._

_"None of your business," I said not facing her. I'd turned into a regular sourpuss over the years._

_"What happened to your face? Where's your mom?" she asked following me, a certain innocent sweetness in her voice that made me sick._

_"My mom gave me it as an early birthday present," I said darkly._

_You seemed to understand. "When's your birthday?" you continued._

_"August ten," I answered, when I suddenly realized I'd answered you without a scowl or rude remark._

_"What' your name?" you asked, "My name's Daylie."_

_That's when I realized, I couldn't remember. That woman never called me by my name anymore, and the concussions she'd given me over the years had only added to that. I was home-schooled by an elderly woman who lived a few blocks down from me, but she always called me every other name but my own. Only confusing me more.  
_

_So I answered the only name I would like to go by, my dad's. "Austin Bay Trent, that's my name."_

. . .

Austin woke up the next morning feeling sick to his stomach, he looked at the clock; it was a little after lunch. He dragged himself out of bed and got dressed and headed down stairs. He found a note on the fridge that said:

_Twerp,_

_Out with Wybie and Mrs. Lovat, be back later._

_Coraline, NOT Caroline._

_What is with this family and notes? _Austin thought, _Why not just tell me?_

He wandered around the house, he needed to clear his head. He'd just convinced himself that last night was just a dream, that there was no Other Daylie, and there was no-

_We are small but we are many,  
We are many but we are small-_

Austin stopped in surprise, it was her voice, Daylie's voice. 

_

* * *

_**A/N: Bad ending, I know. But I needed to sneak in something from Austin's past, then get him to go back to the Other World in the Other World in the next chapter; and I didn't want him to wake up at the beginning of th next chapter. So you'll just have to deal with it. Haha, R&R please.**_  
_


	11. Leave

Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy. I scored seven touchdowns at football though, I was on an all guys team too(: Score ended up 105 to 7(and we were counting by sevens to it was 15 to 1)**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Coraline belong to Mr. Neil Gaiman and Mr. Henry Selick, I only own my characters.  
**

"Hey Intruder!" Coraline yelled as she entered the house after doing errands with Wybie and this grandmother, trying to balance the grocery bags on her hip, "Austin, come on and help me!"  
She eventually made her way to the kitchen, left the groceries on the table, and went in search of Austin for ignoring her. She stomped through the entire house, not finding him anywhere. She stormed into the parlor, but her anger dropped when she saw the door in the wallpaper, wide open. But what scared her was, it was blocked with bricks. She ran to the phone and dialed Wybie's number, he was one of the only people she could trust with the matter.

She waited impatiently, finally his voice said, "Hello. This is Wybie."

"Wybie!" she yelled into the phone.

"Who's this." he asked stupidly.

"It's Coraline, you idiot!"

" Ha ha, You actually thought I was on the phone huh." he laughed, "Leave a message if I fooled you,"

She yelled into the phone, "I hate your voicemail," then hung up instantly.

. . .

Austin walked behind the small dog down the aisle of the vast theater, after it has sniffed his clothes playfully to make sure he wasn't a danger to the audience; which wasn't much, just dogs.  
And Daylie, who sat in the front in a flowing black blouse with light blue flowers and a gray striped cardigan which was rolled up to her elbows. She wore black jeans, and dark blue converse. Her hair was braided in a loose fishtail braid, with silky strands of hair covering her blue buttons and her glasses, the large geeky glasses she'd always hated. Her dark clothes made her smile seem brighter.

At that moment Austin was almost glad the Other Coraline had made such a big fuss over his 'ratty' clothes. She'd hand him-not thrown-new clothes at him as he entered the kitchen, and told him-not forced-him to go change.

Now he was clad in a crisp white button down shirt with a black dragon circling his back, as if protecting him, dark gray jeans, and black converse hightops, which made him feel like he was walking on air. She'd helped him gel his hair, but he mussed it up on the walk to the theater. He was touched-yet disturbed-by her kindness, she was so different from the real Coraline. Her dark blue buttons has silver stars on them, which matched her sweater and blue boots.

Austin was bored with the performance the minute the curtain went up, it showed the Other Miss Spink as Adolf Hitler musically giving a speech on world conquest. Austin tapped Other Daylie's sleeve and mouthed the words, "Let's leave." She nodded and the sneaked out of the theater.  
They raced into the Garden, breathing hard, with smiles on their faces. It was the first time Austin has been in the garden, it had a large field of yellow flowers and the ivy over the gray cobblestone resembled a slightly flesh color. There were roses at the enterance and many other flowers of different shapes and colors he couldn't name. Other Daylie seemed almost sad to be there, Austin noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, something jumped onto his head, he picked it up and saw it was the black cat who always followed around Wybie. It's eyes said, "Go!" He looked at his friend and saw her look like she was on the verge of tears, if it was possible for buttons to cry.

"A-Austin, I-" that was all she could choke out before she looked away. "This is wrong." she whispered, as if to herself and drew out a doll. A doll with messy red hair, big blue button eyes, and meager clothing. It had a golden string attached to it's back with a silver ring that glinted in the moonlight.

Austin's eyes grew wide when he saw it, unsure of what to do as Other Daylie looked and at him and mouthed the words, "Leave, now." and swiftly pulled the string out of the doll's back.

Immediately, Austin felt a strong pain in his back which knocked the wind out of him and made it hard for him to breathe. He crumpled to the ground struggling for breath, someone pulled him to his feet and gave him a push to get him running out of the garden. The Cat at his side, his head spinning, and all he could do was follow the Cat through a world of cruel smiles and lost souls and into a white canvas. The Only Safe Place.

. . .

"So, you're back," the Other Mother said, Coraline noticed she was in her "Mrs. Jones" form. It disgusted her that the Other Mother could even try that on her.

"Yes, yes I am," Coraline said defiantly, " And I want my brother back." Coraline hadn't even noticed it was the first time she'd referee to Austin as her brother.

"Well, we all want what we can't have, Coraline," she said her name with a disgust sue didn't even bother hiding anymore.

"What do you mean?" Coraline couldn't hide her curiosity.

"I'm afraid you've wasted your time coming here," the Other Mother went on, " Because little Austin Jones, is gone."

The last thing Coraline saw before her world turned dark was the Other Mother's painfully cruel sneer.

Coraline bolted upright, panting heavily, her heart racing, and her head flooding with questions. She examined her surroundings, she was in the parlor, on the floor.

"Whoa, relax Jonesy," she heard Wybie say next to her.

"Wybie!" she huffed, "H-How did you get in here!"

Wybie rolled his eyes, "Y-you left the door open, and you called me so I came over."

Coraline ignored him, instead she looked to the Door in the Wallpaper. Shut tight.

_Where's Austin? He couldn't-No, of course he's there. With _her.

"Pack your things Wybourn," she said with a sigh as she got up.

Wybie looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"We're going on an adventure," she said with a devious smile.

**A/N: R&R please(:**

**EDIT: ALOT.**


	12. Incomplete Explanations

**A/N: I am on my knees in forgiveness! I am so sorry for not updating. I don't really have much of an excuse): This would have been uploaded sooner, but I kept rewriting it. **

**I'm going to try to update as much as possible now so that I can finally get this story done.**

**This chapter just kind of explains a lot of things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline.**

_Chapter 12_

Austin trembled as he walked, the pain in his back stung and the weight of his worry dragged him down. He had so many questions, but had no idea how to even say them.

Cat noticed and said, "Shall I begin?"

Austin nodded silently. Unsure of what to say for once.

Cat nodded and began to weave his tale, "Two years ago, on this very path, walked your sister, Coraline, and I. She was lured here by the Beldam, but she used her wits and bravery to rescue three unfortunate souls from the Beldam and escape, for what she thought was, forever. Any questions?"

Austin lied, "Nothing."

Cat continued, "Now she's found you, and she's learned a few new things waiting for your arrival."

"What do you mean, 'she's learned a few new things'?" Austin asked.

"Tell me Austin," Cat said ignoring his question, "Curiosity led you here the first time, what about the next time, and this time, what was it?"

Austin opened his mouth so say something, but the words caught in his throat.

"You were lured here by a voice in your mind, lulling you into a trance, and being forced here without you even realizing it." Cat answered for him, "Unlike Coraline, you were suspicious from the beginning, it was only the rag doll girl who dulled your sense of right and wrong. The Other Mother implanted a variable that would ensure your fate here in the Other World."

Austin's heart sank. _It was all a lie, a trick. Just a lifeless piece of cloth that didn't really care about me in the first place. I was stupid to actually think..._

"Now, now," Cat said interrupting his thoughts, "If she never cared about you then why did she set you free from the Other Mother's eye? Do you think the pain in her voice and in her button eyes was fake? I think you know better than that Austin."

Austin hated that Cat for being so right about everything.

Cat continued, "She has virtually the same chord that your doll had, only it has almost total control over her. And if hers is taken out, she _will _be a lifeless piece of cloth."

"But why would she do that for me?"

Cat gave him look that said, "You know why."

And he did.

Austin didn't answer, instead he asked something that had been on his mind, "What else has changed since Coraline was here?"

Cat smirked, or at least Austin thought he saw him smirk, and said, "Besides the horrible plays and rats in fancy uniforms, that's about it."

Cat saw Austin smile out of the corner of his eye, but as the white world faded into the house he saw it fade as well.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was so short): But now I need to get a few opinions on something.**

** Should Coraline be behind the mirror, or Daylie? I'll let you guys decide. And I have two endings, a happy predictable ending or a sad ending with a surprise twist? Please Review!(:**


	13. Plunged Into Darkness

**A/N: Okay so all one of you wanted Coraline to be behind the mirror, so here it is(; I'll give you Daylie's chapter at the very end of this story. But I still want some more feedback on which ending. Happy and predictable or Sad with a twist? Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline.**

Chapter 12

Coraline's only way of getting into the Other World was to dream her way there, the Beldam would handle the rest. How could she resist? Coraline was practically handing herself to her, and she was even bringing poor unsuspecting Eybie along too. If she had all three of them in her lair it would be like killing ants with a magnifying glass, easy and fun to play around with. Right?

Wrong.

At first, Wybie had thought that Coraline had a master plan and an exact way to approach everything scientifically, but when he asked her she chortled in reply, "Come on, Why-Were-You-Born! That stuff never works! Plus the Other World changes in a bob of that witch's head, even if we did have a plan she would make it as difficult as possible for us."

"I'm j-just saying, Jonesy," Wybie said, "I-it just seems a little naive to go out to battle without a plan, that's all"

Coraline rolled her eyes, "I'm an Adventurer, Adventurers act on instinct, not master plans!"

Wybie surrendered, "Okay Jonesy, whatever you say." He was suddenly glad Coraline had changed her mind and insisted on him staying.

Coraline huffed in triumph. Wybie left at around seven, leaving Coraline alone in her house, ready and willing.

. . .

Coraline awoke to the usual squeaking spy mouse and chased it downstairs. She stopped after she quickly opened the door, the tunnel wasn't it's usual color. Instead of the blue and purple tunnel stretched a long tunnel in multiple shades of red.

Coraline continued staring at the colored shades. Every color stood out, as if trying to warn her of something. 'Go back! Shut the door!' it seemed to say. Despite this Coraline swallowed her fear and crawled through the tunnel. Coraline shoved open the door and stepped into the Other Parlor. Completely normal. For now.

She noticed a picture of Coraline and her parents, with button eyes and Coraline's face scratched out. " She still holds a grudge, how sad," she said as she left the room and started down the hall.

From behind them a voice said, "I heard that, Coraline." Her name was spat out, as if it was distasteful on her tongue.

She turned to see the Other Mother, just like in her dream. "You're early, I didn't even get to offer him his buttons." She smiled a bittersweet smile that made Coraline want to wipe it off her face.

"Good," Coraline said, "He would have said no anyway, how could anyone want to stay here with you." This earned a glare from the Other Mother.

"Be careful what you say, little girl," The witch said with a wicked smile, "You wouldn't want little Austin to pay for anything you didn't really mean, do you?"

Coraline could feel her hatred rising, "You're lying!" Tears were welling up behind her eyes, she forced them to not appear. Not in front of her.

The Other Mother shook her head, looking genuinely hurt, "Oh, Coraline. How could you think that?" An evil smile spread on her face, a smile that used to haunt her dreams and tear at her sanity. After moments of cold silence the witch spoke, "Would you like to play a game?"

* * *

Austin watched Cat scamper off into the bushed after a mouse.

_He can talk like a wise old man, but he still gives into the temptations of mice like a kitten, _Austin thought shaking his head.

"Austin!"

Austin jumped at Coraline's voice, he whirled around and was disappointed to see the dark blue button eyes of the Other Coraline. He grew uneasy seeing her, from what Cat had said he knew he couldn't trust them. Well, maybe not all of them.

"A-Austin, it's okay!" Other Coraline said trying to ease him, "I won't hurt you!" She walked toward him.

Before Austin could protest she steered him toward the house. "Mother's in a fluster looking for you!"

_In a fluster?_ Austin thought.

Austin finally wriggled free from her grasp when they stopped in front of the front door. "Wait!" he shouted, "What's going on!"

Other Coraline sighed, "Nothing's going on Austin, Mother was just calling you for dinner. I came by the theater to look for you an you weren't there. That's all. Now, come on Mother has a surprise for you." She smiled sweetly and opened the door.

She led him down the hall and in front of the mirror. "A surprise? I'm not really in the mood," Austin said looking her in the eye.

"Austin," Coraline said looking worried, "Look at yourself, you look like a wreck what happened?" She turned him toward the mirror, forcing him to stare at the hopeless wreck in the mirror.

The last thing he saw before he was plunged into darkness was Other Coraline give him an apologetic frown.

**A/N: Wow, another update in the same week! :D This is such a high point for me(;**

**Please Review! **


	14. Behind the Mirror Realm Coraline

**A/N: Wow, I'm so smart, I wrote Chapter 12 for Chapter 13 *sarcasm***

**Any-who, Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Coraline.**

Chapter 14

Austin landed on the cold ground of the mirror realm with a loud thud. The floor lit up an eerie light blue when he hit the ground, illuminating the grief on his face, when it faded his spirits sank lower into the darkness. Austin scrambled into the corner, breathing heavily. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice said, "Austin? Is that you?"

Austin trembled, but hastily answered, "Y-yes."

The voice chortled and said, "I knew it, I can recognize your fire engine head anywhere."

Coraline.

Soon Austin was enveloped into a tight hug, Coraline was so relieved to know he was alright. Austin fought back tears as she pulled away, examining him, "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

Austin nodded, "I'm fine, my back hurts, but I'm fine."

Coraline looked concerned but didn't say anything. They both scooted in front of where the mirror should have been, leaning against it.

Austin couldn't believe she was here, in the Other World. What Cat had said really was true, and he was glad to have someone he could trust by his side again. _On my side, _Austin repeated in his head. He sighed, _Yeah, I can trust her. She's my sister after all._

"I can't believe it," Coraline said after Austin had told her everything, "She really has recovered from the last time..." Her voice trailed off as if remembering something painful.

"From the dinner to the theater, everything was perfect, but what really made me stay was..." Now his voice trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"It was because of Other Daylie, huh?" Coraline said with a small dry laugh, "She got me too with..._Other _Wybie." She said "Other" very carefully, tenderly even.

"I guess she knew," Austin said.

"Knew what?" Coraline asked.

Austin looked at her with his big blue eyes and gave a small smile, "That we'd be so alike, that's why she didn't have to change anything."

Coraline smiled too, "I guess you're right."

"So, were you as scared as I was, when you were here the last time?" Austin asked quietly. The cold stone of the wall was almost soothing to the ache in his back, he relaxed somewhat.

"No," Coraline answered, then said, "I was terrified. The ghost children expected so much out of me, and even though I seemed fearless I was shaking the entire time. I hated feeling so useless, so I acted like I was this fearless explorer, when in reality I was a scared little girl from Pontiac."

"I doubt that."

After a long silence Austin felt tears rolling down his face, Coraline let him bury his face into her sleeve without hesitation. "We're gonna be okay, Austin," she reassured, stroking his hair. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

"I hope you really mean that," Austin said quietly, not looking at her, "_Coraline._"

_That's the first time he's called me by my name, _Coraline thought to herself. Austin had changed. He'd accepted her as his sister and she accepted him.

Coraline nodded.

**A/N: Wow, that was short! D: I'm sorry! Please Review!**


End file.
